Recommence A New Journey
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: After the defeat of Majora, Link has no other choice but to stay in Clock town, at The Stock Pot Inn, until he can find his true home in Hyrule. ChildFic, ParentalAnju, ParentalKafei ChildLink
1. Chapter 1 Reunited

**Hello everyone, this is my Second Zelda story. It's a little different from what I usually write, but I hope you'll all come to enjoy it nonetheless. I do not own**_ Zelda_**, or any of the characters,**_ The Legend Of Zelda_** and it's characters are owned by my lovable childhood gaming toy and company: **_Nintendo._

**Enjoy everyone :)**

**Rating: T (Just to be sure)**

* * *

><p><em>All was dark and quiet, until. . . <em>

_"He's waking up!" It was Tatl and her brother, flying above him. _

_Link stood up slowly, after the crash he endured falling off the moon, his body felt sore. He awoken just in time to see the Giant's perform their last son and walk away. Link narrowed his eyes for a moment, trying to get a better look at the Skull Kid walking towards him_

_"Eh-hee-hee...You have the same smell as the fairy kid who taught me that song in the woods..." The Skull Kid laughed, sniffing Link's scent. Link gasped._

_"Hyrule! Do you know the way back to the forest from here?" He asked, hoping The Skull Kid would provide an answer. The Skull Kid shook his head, nervously shifting his foot. _

_"No, I do not. I am lost too."_

_From afar, Link could see a large bag of Masks on the back of a crouching man, who seemed to be admiring something in his hands. _

_Link stood up quickly, noticing The Happy Mask Salesman holding Majora's Mask._

_The Happy Mask Salesman grinned at Link. "I must say, you've had a rough Three Days. Personally, I found them frightening."_

_Link rolled his eyes. _

_"I thank you, Fairy Child, for retrieving my mask. I must leave now, but do no stop adventuring. It might be all you ever have." He looked sadly down at his masks and to Link, he__ gave a small bow and began to walk away; but Link gasped, running after him._

_"Wait! How do I get home?! How do I get to Hyrule? Salesman! SALESMAN!"_

_The Happy Mask Salesman disappeared.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Recommence A New Journey<br>**

**By: The Un-wanted Angel**

**After the defeat of Majora, Link has no other choice but to stay in Clock town, at The Stock Pot Inn,  
>until he can find his true home in Hyrule. ChildFic, ParentalAnju, ParentalKafei ChildLink<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

REUNITED

The happy residents from Clock Town were returning on wagons from Romani Ranch. Many of them hugging and kissing loved ones and friends, happy knowing they would live another day.

From inside the town, in a Manager's room of The Stock Pot Inn, a loving couple opened their eyes after falling asleep in each other's arms. Anju gasped, her wide blue eyes looking lovely upon her Fiance, Kafei. He was no longer a child, but rather the tall, slimming purple haired, red-eyed aristocrat he was. Kafei gasped softly.

"He did it, Link saved us!" Kafei cried.

Anju bit her bottom lip, smiling as she tried to hold back tears. "We're to be married this afternoon. . . we have to find my mother and grandmother!" The two shared a quick kiss and scurried out to the main field.

Link sniffed, tightening the reins on Epona.

"Link? Where are you going?" Tatl asked. Link didn't answer. Tael and Tatl looked at each other before Tael spoke up.

"Thank you for saving everyone. Where are you off to, Hero?"

Link sighed. "I'm looking for a friend. Navi. She's my best friend." Link answered softly. Abruptly he turned and he looked to be desperate.

"Please, tell me where Hyrule is. Do you know?"

Tael shook his head. "No. I've never heard of it."

Link tightened the straps and hoisted himself up on Epona's back. "I'll have to search then. There was a door under the clock tower that opened, but it closed after I went through, maybe that will be my way home."

Skull Kid sighed, "You'll come back to play though, won't you?" He asked.

"I promise." Link nodded, giving a gentle smile. He yelled for Epona to ride and made his way to the center of Clock Town.

"Look out!" Someone yelled and Link screamed when Epona whinnied and flew up on her hind legs. Link held on tightly, as to not fall off like last time. Link gasped seeing Anju being held by-

"K-Kafei?" Link asked. He was astonished by the "New Kafei" This Kafei was a neer six foot-one, the same spiky purple hair and red eyes, but just. . . older. Kafei smiled and Anju reached out to pull Link off the horse.

"Honey, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm taking Epona into Clock Town." Link answered.

Anju put on a funny face. "Honey, horses aren't allowed Clock Town." Anju answered as Link watched a guard take Epona away to tie to a post outside the Town walls.

"But-! Epona is my ride, I need her to go home to Hyrule!"

Hyrule? Anju and Kafei looked at each other. "What is Hyrule, Link?" Kafei asked. Link frowned, feeling fed up. He had already gone nearly three days without sleep or even a rest; he just wanted to go home to The Kokiri Forrest and got to bed. He felt his face scrunch up and tears began falling from his eyes. Pretty soon he found himself bawling loudly.

"Link?" Anju crouched down on her knees to be face-to-face with the boy. "Link, what's wrong?"

Link tried to answer her, but all that came out was blubbered nonsense about being tired, hungry and home. He just wanted to go home.

"I think someone's tired." Kafei smiled softly. Anju picked up the sobbing boy and held him "Com'on, Link. We'll take you to the Inn and you can rest. We know you need it."

Link, never in his life, had anyone carry him. Well, not that he could remember anyone carrying him. This was a first. He felt his eyes growing heavier and heavier and was fast asleep by the time Anju made it to the top of the steps. Kafei opened the door to the second room and Anju laid Link down in a bed neer the window.

Anju held Link as Kafei took off his belt, his shield and sword. A pile of masks came falling out from a bag kept next to his other bag of weapons. Kafei and Anju looked nervous at each other. Kafei picked up a blue Ocarina, never seeing the strange instrument but feeling how delicate it was, he set it on the table side next to Link's bed.

"Why did he need all of this?" Anju asked. "What boy his age needs a sword, or arrows and what is THIS?" Anju held up a Hook-shot and unknowingly set it off, making a small hole in the wall by the lamp on the other side of the room. She threw it to the ground and stroked Link's flushed face, taking off his green hat.

"The poor boy is sleep deprived, look under his eyes, Kafei, he's got dark circles." She frowned.

Kafei interjected. "He helped me, Anju. The boy. He found out who I was by sneaking into my hiding spot. I trusted him though. He helped me find the Sun's mask and defeat Sakon. He told me about his adventures while waiting, I thought he was making up stories since he was just a kid, but seeing all these weapons, I believe him."

Anju frowned, "Where are his parents?" She asked.

Link stirred in his sleep, moaning in pain. Anju pressed her hand against his forehead. "Kafei, he's burning up. Find me a wash cloth, please? Have it damp." Kafei nodded and left the room. Anju watched over the boy, protectively, all while thinking of where the boy's Mother could have been.

Downstairs Kafei was wringing out a cool wash cloth and was about to head upstairs but the front door burst open. Kafei turned abruptly, seeing who had barged in.

"Oh my, the trip was _awful_!" It was Anju's Mother wheeling in her grandmother, behind her were The Rosa Sisters and The Composer Brothers . Kafei gulped, dashing upstairs before his future mother-in-law could see him. Kafei entered the room, handing Anju the wash cloth and gave a nervous smile.

"Your mother is here." He spoke.

Anju's eyes widened and Kafei nodded.

"Watch him, please." She spoke, hesitantly, rushing out the bedroom door. Kafei gently dabbed the wash cloth on Link's burning face while Anju raced downstairs.

"Anju! There you are!" Her mother turned. Anju smiled warmly.

"Hello, Mother."

"Well, don't be hasty, please help us! Our guests need their luggage taken while I take your grandmother to her room." The large, red-haired woman grunted, pushing the old woman to her room. Anju smiled down at her grandmother.

"Hello, Grandmother."

"Oh, Tortus, I must remember to tell you about our adventure as Romani Ranch." Her Grandmother smiled. Anju nodded, "Yes, Grandma, I'll cook you some lunch and then-"

"I already ate." Her Grandmother interjected, hopefully it saved her from having to eat any of her Granddaughter's horrible cooking. Anju turner her attention to the guests, helping them with their bags to be brought back to the last room upstairs.

"Ugh, it was _horrible!_" One of the Rosa Sister's wearing Blue cried out. "It smelled, it was over crowded, and worst of all, they're postponing the Carnival to NEXT week!"

"We spent all Three Days practicing!" The Rosa Sister wearing Red cried out. Anju paid no attention as she gently placed a suit case on the ground next to a card table, but the suit case was old and accidentally opened by it's self and poker cards and little yellow balls bounced out.

"Oh, now look what you did!" A sister cried out.

"I'm so- sorry." Anju replied. "I-I'll clean it up."

One brother, wearing red, stuck up his nose. "I must say, that was a sloppy job, am I right brother?."

"An absent-minded caretaker is no good, indeed brother." The brother wearing blue replied.

Anju got on her knees and began collecting the items that had popped out of the suit case, trying to multitask as the Blue Rosa sister informed Anju of a very heavy trunk downstairs she needed upstairs.

Anju nodded, "Yes Ma'am." Anju's head perked up after hearing someone calling her name followed by a loud scream. It came from the next room.

After wheeling her mother to her room, Anju's Mom felt exhausted. "Anju! Come get these bags,and there's a very heavy trunk downstairs!" Anju's Mother yawned. Remembering that there should have been no one in the Knife Chamber, or the Second available bedroom, The busty woman opened the door to use this room for a nap. She screamed seeing who was inside.

"You. . . " She glared.

Kafei looked up, surprised and put a finger to his mouth, shushing the woman. "Can't you see he's sleeping?" He whispered.

Anju ran into the doorway. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Where did he come from?!" Anju's mother demanded. She then pointed to Link. "And who is that child?!"

"Mother, please. The boy is sleeping!" Anju protested, "Let's take this downstairs, please." Anju practically dragged her mother from the room while Kafei laid the wash cloth on Link's forehead, leaving as he gently shut the door.

They had the meeting in the kitchen where Anju's Mother stood, angry with her arms crossed. "I see you finally showed up." She sneered at Kafei.

"Mother, please-"

"Where were you these past few days? While my daughter was worried sick about you, all the while taking care of an Inn, I assume out were out galloping about?"

Kafei had to hold his anger for the woman. No way would she understand what had happened to him. And who could blame her?

"I had a minor set back." Kafei replied.

"Well, my daughter has a Major setback! The wedding is set for today, Anju is no where neer ready!" Anju and Kafei shared a look. That's right, they were set to be married today. On the Day of the carnival, they were to exchange masks and be wedded at husband and wife. They could read each other and Anju nodded.

"Actually, I think we're going to hold off on the wedding, Ma'am." Kafei replied. "You see, there's a boy."

"Is it _yours_?" Anju's mother replied. "Cheating on my Anju with Cremia no dout about it!"

"_Mother_!"

Anju still couldn't believe her mother was still accusing Kafei of cheating on her with her best friend. Cremia and her went to school together, but Cremia left to care for her sister and the ranch their parents owned. Cremia was her good friend and would never do that to her.

"Oh don't turn a blind eye, Anju! He's got cold feet and doesn't want to marry you!"

"Enough!"

Anju's mother shut her mouth.

"Kafei is not cheating on me, nor has he ever cheated on me. As for the boy upstairs, he is a mystery to us. He came here three days ago saying he had a reservation. I was skeptical at first since he didn't arrive with any parents. I don't know where they are, but right now he is sick. He helped me find Kafei and he helped Kafei with. . . .something important. He's a hero mother and is trying to go home to Hyrule."

Anju's mother snorted. "A Hero? Hyrule? he's just a boy making up stories. I'm sure he's ran away from home. As for Hyrule, well there's no such a place called that."

Anju bit her tongue from speaking any longer.

"Well, Anju. Will there be a wedding, or not?" Asked her mother. Kafei held Anju's hand and Anju sighed.

"We will wait until things die down a bit. Everyone is on edge and coming home today. Let's just appreciate the fact that there's no moon to crush us to death. As for the wedding, it'll probably happen later in the month."

"Later in the month?!" Anju's mother cried out. "We won't have any money by then! I thought you said we were using the money we collected from the travelers for the carnival to pay for the wedding!"

Money did run tight in the Inn, but Anju knew they'd make due. They always did. "I'm more concerned about the well being of Link."

"Link? Is that the child's name?"

"Yes. That's what he called himself."

"How dreadful."

Kafei frowned, "As much as I love being apart of this, I'm going to have to go-"

"See that, Anju? I'll bet he wasn't even here twenty-minutes! Oh, where were you? I half expected to see you in bed with that Cremia girl at Romani Ranch."

"_Mother_!"

Kafei rolled his eyes at the woman, turning to Anju. "I'm going to see my parents. It's only right."

"Poor Madam Aroma and Mayor Dotour." Anju's mother huffed, walking away. "You are lucky, you know that, boy?" She went ignored by the two lovers.

"Alright. When will you be home?" Anju smiled.

Kafei grinned. "Close your eyes and count to three."

"Too soon, Kafe." Anju laughed. "I'll be with Link."

Kafei nodded and once he left the Inn, he sighed, turning to walk to The Mayor's. His Home.

* * *

><p>Link stirred in his sleep, his head was pounding and he felt like he were on fire. Slowly he opened his eyes, feeling the need to have something to drink when he noticed Anju sitting at the table by the fire.<p>

"A. . .Anju?" Link whispered, but it was audible enough for Anju to hear as she turned to smile at him.

"Link! You're awake, how do you feel, dear?" She asked, walking to his bedside. He shivered, curling deep into the covers. He felt his whole body ache from all the running around he did the past three days, or was it more? How many times did he play The Song of Time? Wait. . . Where was his Ocarina?!

Link sat up to quickly and groaned, rubbing his head.

"Careful, Link!" Anju replied. "Lie back down." She gently push on his shoulders till his head was back on the pillow.

"My-my Ocarina." He cried out, feverishly. Anju cocked an eyebrow before looking at the side of the bed, remembering Kafei put it there.

"This?" She asked, handing it to him. Link nodded, nuzzling it against his cheek, trying to find Zelda's scent. Anju smiled at such a cute sight.

"What is that?"

"An Ocarina. My good friend gave it to me."

"Another fairy?" Anju asked.

"No, A princess." Link replied, not missing the shocked look on Anju's face. "Her name is Zelda. We went on an adventure together. It was crazy."

"I'll bet. Seems like most of the stuff you do is crazy, child." Anju noted. Her smile faded as she reached out to feel Link's forehead. "You're still warm, Link. I'd like for you to take some potion, alright?"

Link looked up, almost horrified. "Y-You don't have to do that for me. I'll pay for some."

"Nonsense!" Anju replied, walking over from the table with a bottle of potion and a spoon. "You'll need this to keep your strength up and running again. It's what your friends would want, right?"

Link thought for a moment, imagining the sight of returning to Hyrule and, hopefully, reuniting with Zelda and Navi again. They would be upset with him not taking care of himself. He nodded, reaching out a shaking hand for the bottle.

"What are you doing?" Anju asked.

"I normally drink it out of the bottle." Link replied.

Anju looked shocked. "No, no, dear. That's a good way to have an overdose!" Link was puzzled, it never affected him before, even as an adult. He'd drink Green, Blue and Red potion, AND Chu Jelly straight up from the bottle. But, he was a guest at the Inn and if Anju said 'no' than he'd respect her wishes, plus, he didn't want to leave the comforts of the warm blankets for any reason.

"Alright." He mumbled.

"Okay, now open wide." Anju replied, holding a spoonful to his mouth. Link looked up, nervously. Nevertheless, he opened his mouth and took the spoonful. Anju beamed.

"Good. I'll give you some more tomorrow morning. In the meantime, are you hungry?"

Link shook his head, remember once seeing Anju's cooking she tried to make for her grandmother. He'd ask Kafei to make him something.

"No." He mumbled.

Anju stood up, but before leaving, she tucked Link in gently and stroked a piece of hair away from his face. "You get some rest, Link." She smiled, walking out the door. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything, just holler." She smiled, gently shutting the door.

"Anju?" Link asked before she left.

"Yes?" Anju asked, almost too excited.

". . . Well, where's Kafei?" Link wondered where the Purple haired man was, he still had to thank him. Anju bit her bottom lip.

"Well, he's reuniting with his parents at the moment." Link gave a soft smile "Okay." He turned over and closed his eyes, clutching his Ocarina tightly to himself.

_Zelda. . . Navi. . . _

* * *

><p>"Kafei!" Madam Aroma stood up quickly and gave her son a bone-crushing hug. Kafei gave a nervous laugh and tried to hug back, but was lifted in the air and he yelped in surprise. A few of the Guards and Mayor Dotour snickered. After Madam Aroma's "welcome home" hug, she frowned and slapped her son across his right cheek.<p>

"Ow! What was that for?" Kafei cried.

"For leaving! And worrying your poor mother!" Madam Aroma frowned. "Oh, Kafei, I had _everyone_ looking for you!"

Kafei noticed a box of "Kafei Masks" and nodded, "So I've seen."

"Son, where were you?" Mayor Dotour asked. "We were searching all over town. Had you left?"

"No. Actually, I was hiding right under your noses." He could help but laugh, this only earned him another smack from his mother. ". . . I'm sorry." Kafei apologized. "I did not mean to frighten you all. It's just. . .I had a delima I had to take care of, I was in Ikana Canyon for a day, though."

Madam Aroma frowned, "Poor Anju was worried sick, Kafei!"

"I know." Oh, how he knew. "And I've apologized to her. I will also apologize and thank every guard that has been searching."

"Don't forget the towns people!" The mayor spoke, "One boy especially! A blonde little fellow'."

Kafei's eyes snapped. Link. He grinned. "I will."

"Son, what was your delima?" Asked The Mayor, concerned. "Why were you in Ikana Canyon?"

Kafei sat down, his parents followed. The Mayor nodded at a few guards and they took that que to leave. "At my bachelor party at The Milk Bar, I was mugged." Madam aroma and Dotour gasped.

"By who?" They asked.

"Sakon. He's a thief. He stole my wedding mask. I spent days following him when he came to clock town and found out he's been mugging people around Clock Town. I found his hideout and took back what was mine, unfortunately it took me forever. I'm sorry, I worked as hard as I could."

"Why couldn't you let me handle it, Son? I could have had him arrested."

"Dad, no offence, but what good would that do then? He wouldn't tell anyone where he hid his items. There's still some at his hideout in Ikana Canyon, I'm sure they belong to a great majority of townsfolk." Kafei replied.

Dotour nodded, "Tell me where his hideout is son, I could arrest him now."

Kafei agreed. "Alright. But you'll have to go at night, he's not there in the morning. In the mornings he stalks his future victims and strikes at night."

Madam Aroma looked puzzled. "Wait. . . Kafei, what about your wedding? You're to be married today!"

Kafei sighed, smiling. "Actually, Anju and I are putting it off for a while." Madam and the Mayor exchanged a look. "It's funny you should ask that, there was a boy who helped Anju and myself. He reunited us. Mom, he sent you a letter and I'm sure he was the same boy who bought a mask from you. His name is Link and he's sick."

"Sick?" Madam asked. "Where is he?"

"Anju is taking care of him. We assume he's been awake for three days, is sleep deprived, and some rest might do wonders for him."

"He won't need a doctor?"

"I'm not going to that length yet."

Madam Aroma frowned, "He should see one. Just in case."

Kafei nodded and gave a big smile once again. "It's just good to be home and alive! The boy, Link, also saved everyone. He stopped the moon from falling, Mother."

"That boy did?!" She asked, outraged.

"Yes. He told Anju and I . . . ." Kafei frowned. "while we were cowards and hid, we let a kid save us." Kafei felt guilty. He was a man now, he wouldn't let Link do any more favors for him. Granted when he was a kid, tuned into one by said Skull Kid, Link actually looked to be older than him. But now, it would be different, Kafei decided.

Dotour and Madam didn't answer. "Well, the important thing now is that I see him when he feels better." Dotour replied.

"What for?" Kafei asked.

"_What for_?" Madam Aroma replied. "For saving the world! Without him, we'd be flat as pancakes!"

"Just to give my thanks for bringing my son home, of course." Dotour smiled, gently. "Please tell us when that is, son."

Kafei nodded, he stood up to leave but Dotour called him back, "And Kafei?"Kafei turned. "I expect to see you tomorrow for 'Mayor Training' you might call it that."

Kafei groaned. "Father, we've talked about this. I'm going to help Anju out at the Inn when we marry."

Aroma frowned, "But Kafei! Without taking on your father's legacy, who will?"

"Have an election." Kafei replied, smoothly.

"An Election? We haven't had one of those since Clock Town was _founded_, it's in writing that who ever was picked, it's blood line would continue! It's_ tradition_!" Aroma replied, proud.

_Tradition, eh?_ Kafei thought with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Anju yawned and looked around, making sure no one was looking or coming her way as he picked up her skirt and jumped over the brown desk.<p>

_'Much easier than walking all the way around'_, she thought. It was nearing Eight-Thirty, and the Stock Pot Inn would be closing it's doors for the night. Just as she was about to lock the front door, Kafei walked right in.

"Oh, Kafei!" She smiled. "How did your parents take the news of your return?"

"I have two broken ribs from my mother." Kafei joked. "But other than that, they were pretty understanding and equally upset that the wedding is held off."

Anju nodded, "I know. I am a little too, but Poor Link needs us."

Kafei agreed, "I owe him my life for what he's done for us, Anju."

Anju smiled, not knowing where Kafei was taking this. Being childhood friends, she could usually tell when he wanted something and normally it started as a favor.

"What are you thinking, Kafe?" She asked.

"Well, think about it. Hyrule doesn't probably exist, so he has no home. We can't find his parents, so that would make Link an Orphan."

Anju nodded, slowly, getting an idea of what Kafei was talking about. "Where are you going with this?" She played dumb.

"I'm saying, let's adopt him!" Kafei smiled.

Anju pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh, no. . . "

"Why not, Anju?"

"Kafei, I just think this is going a little too fast. I mean, he obviously doesn't want to be here, so adopting him and making him ours wouldn't necessarily be paying him back, it would be keeping him in Clock Town."

Kafei sighed, "I know, but I owe it to him! To give him a family! Anju, while waiting for Sakon on the Final Day, he told me all about his adventures with this Navi character. He told me all about his friends, his quests, he never once mentioned his mother, or his father. In fact, he seemed sad that I brought it up."

"All the more reason to not pressure him into this." Anju stated. "Listen, I've been thinking about what my mother said, I know it's bad, but what if he does have parents. What if he DID run away from home? I mean, think about it: He's got a horse and he's lost. He might have gotten lost and went looking for them."

Kafei folded his arms. "But what about Hyrule, Anju? What place exists? Point out to me on the map of Termina: Hyrule and prove me wrong."

Anju sighed, "Remember what he said, Kafei? He kept saying something about The Clock Tower in the Center of Town, maybe there's something down there, like. . . I don't know. . .a path?"

"A path?" Kafei snickered. "Like a magic path?"

Anju balled up her hands into fists. "Kafei, I'm serious. Maybe Hyrule does exist!"

"I doubt that very much, Anju. I've seen ancient maps I have with my Father and never in my life, have I seen Hyrule. In fact, as we know it, this is the known world."

Anju frowned, walking away from Kafei. "Anju, wait!" Kafei caught her on the stairs.

"No, you made it perfectly clear that Link doesn't have a home!" Anju narrowed her eyes, stomping to her room. Kafei sighed, he wanted to apologize to her but figured he'd check on Link before he did. Kafei slowly opened the door to the room Link was using and smiled at the boy sleeping peacefully. He went to close the door but Link's voice stopped him.

"I heard you two fighting." He admitted.

Kafei bit his lip, entering the room. He pulled up a chair and sat neer the edge of the bed. "Oh, yeah? Was that all you heard?"

"Just that Hyrule doesn't exist." Link admitted in a small voice. "It does, I swear."

Kafei nodded, "I want to believe, Link. But right now, I can't. I've never heard of it."

"Just because you've never heard of it, doesn't mean it don't exists."

Kafei held up his hands, "You win." He laughed. "Link, I want you to return home, really, I do. But until I find proof that Hyrule exists, I want you in Clock Town, where it's safe for a boy your age, how old are you, Link?"

Link twiddled his fingers. ". . . I'll be Ten in Summer."

So, a Nine-year-old saved the world, Kafei thought. "How old are you?" Link asked.

"The first time you met me, or now?" Kafei joked. Link smiled, "Both."

"Well, when I was a kid, I was the same age as you. Now, I'm Twenty-five." Kafei answered.

"You're old." Link smirked.

"Not really, I like to think of it as being 'wise'; Link, as long as we're asking questions, what happened to you? Please, I want the truth. Did you run away from home?"

"No." Link replied, "I'm looking for Navi, she's my fairy. She's my best friend and has been there for me through everything."

"Do you have a mother?, a father?, or even an uncle?"

"The Great Deku tree told me that my Father died in battle and my mother died saving me."

Deku Tree? Kafei knew they had a Deku Palace, but no human being was allowed there, not to mention the poisonous waters prevented any one from living there unless you were a Deku.

Kafei nodded, "Alright. I just wanted to know. Link, when you feel better my father wants to meet you, my mother too. They want to thank you for saving me, and all of Termina. If you ask politely, I'm sure my father will let you look at our old maps that have been around ever since Termina was founded. It might help you find this "Hyrule" you're looking for."

Link gasped, smiling. "Really?"

"It's the least we could do." Kafei smiled. "Now, it's late. You should be resting."

"Kafei?" Link asked.

"Yes?"

". . . .I've heard rumors of Anju's cooking, so could you make me something to eat?" Link asked.

Kafei laughed and said he'd be back with some soup for Link.

Anju smiled from the other side of the wall. She had heard everything Kafei and Link talked about. She held her hand to her chest and looked over at her wedding gown.

Something felt right with Link around.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TIME. . . . <strong>

Does Link get better? And when we look at the Maps, what will we find?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>That's all for this chapter folks! Please review and I'll hope to see you next chapter! <strong>**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel. **


	2. Chapter 2 Homesick

** I do not own**_ Zelda_**, or any of the characters,**_ The Legend Of Zelda_** and it's characters are owned by my lovable childhood gaming toy and company: **_Nintendo._

**Enjoy everyone :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

HOMESICK

"Ow!" Anju cried, running her fingers under cold water. "Damn. . . " She had burnt herself trying to cook again. Anju was really found of cooking, but everything she ever tried to bake, broil, boil, cook, fry or grill all either burnt or had a horrific taste. She sighed, putting away the pan and pulling out Oatmeal boxes.

_At least it's something I can make,_ she thought. She was stirring in peaches and brown sugar when she heard foot steps coming down from the stairs but it wasn't an adult's, it sounded small, quicker and coming her way. Link sniffed the air as he quickened his pace to the kitchen. He smelt something good.

"Oh, good morning, Link. Are you feeling better?" Anju smiled.

Link nodded, "A little." He had woken up in a better mood and well rested. He figured he'd stay until later this afternoon after he got a look at the maps until he ventured out to Hyrule.

"Well, I'm making breakfast, if you'd like you may eat in your room since we don't have a table out here." Anju frowned. Link shrugged, not really caring where he ate, he just wanted some food.

"Who cooked this, Miss Anju?" He asked.

Anju's head lowered. "Uh. ..I did. I know I'm not a good cook, but I try. Kafei is the one who can really cook. You should try some of his food, it's delicious!" She smiled at a found memory of when they were teenagers and Kafei tried impressing Anju by making her a stew. It smelled great and tasted wonderful. She still remembered the chicken broth, and carrots and noodles. It was their first dinner together.

Link tugged on Anju's skirt gently, pulling Anju from her trance. She yelped. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'll grab you a bowl."

Anju fetched a small bowl, a plate and a spoon for the boy and dished him up. "Would you like me to carry this?" She asked. Link shook his head, "I got it, I'll just need help with the door."

Anju followed Link up to his room but the two were stopped by one of The Rosa Sisters. "Oh, there you are!" She asked. "It took you long enough to start breakfast, I mean, it's already eight-thirty!" She put her hands on her hips, she certainly looked angry.

"Oh, I'm sorry, breakfast doesn't start until Eight-thirty usually, because of the time we open." Anju replied, she thought she had mention this to every customer than came in but she did recall The Rosa sisters not paying too much attention to her.

"Well, I think it's complete hog-wash! I mean, my sister and I are going to be in the now delayed Carnival. We practice every night in West Clock Town; shouldn't we at least get a hot meal after a whole night of practicing? We come back at Six every morning; It's only fair!"

Anju was stunned. "But, that mean's I'll have to wake up at five thirty in the morning!"

The Red Rosa sister shrugged, "It's not my problem. I have other things to worry about. It's nice to know I'll be starved during my stay here!"

Link glared at the Sister.

"N-no, no, that's not true. Um, how about I give you this meal on the house and tomorrow I'll be up earlier for you. I'm so sorry."

The Rosa sister 'huffed' and walked to the kitchen. Link looked up at Anju. Anju looked so tired and defeated. Link was sure that all of her problems would end when she and Kafei were reunited.

"Is my stay bothering anyone?" Link had to ask. I mean, it WAS his fault Anju and Kafei were wanting to delay their marriage. Anju turned abruptly to Link and wondered, how could a child his age worry about being a bother to anyone?

She smiled kindly, stroking a few hairs away from his face.

"No, dear. Not at all. You are welcomed as long as you need to be, Link." She held the door open for him. "As for The Rosa Sisters, well, don't mind them. We get a lot of Snobbish people, most of them are in the Carnivals and Fairs and what not." She grinned.

Link smiled back at her and sat at the table. "Thank you, Miss Anju."

"You're welcome Link, would you like anything to drink?"

Link thought for a moment. "A glass of milk?"

Anju nodded, "Coming right up!"

Link was about to eat when he gasped, realizing he had no idea where the rest of his stuff was. It was a real spur of the moment thought, but he was worried. All the masks he collected, all the weapons that he MIGHT need. Where were they? Had Anju and Kafei took them?

Anju returned with his glass when Link confronted her.

"Miss Anju, where are my weapons?" Link asked, turning around.

"What weapons?" She asked.

Link frowned, "My sword, my shield, my bow. Where are they?" Anju couldn't help but give off a guilty look as she set the milk down.

"Link, I have a confession. I took them."

Link's eyes widened. "Why? That's stealing!"

Anju knew Link was wrong and felt he was in the right to blame her; however it wasn't safe for a Nine-year-old to be carrying around such weapons.

"Link, I took them because they are dangerous." Anju replied. Link didn't understand. Ever since he could remember he had at least a dagger, maybe a spear, but that was for catching the fruit in the forest that he couldn't reach. No to mention he started carrying the Kokiri Sword when he was Eight, what difference did it make?

"Anju, those were mine! I worked hard to achieve those weapons!" So many bosses defeated, so many evil killed by him. It was all of his head work and he felt he deserved the tools. Anju sighed.

"Link, I'm sorry, but you're too young to have something like that. While you're staying here you may no be able to use them." She leaned to his eye level. "However, if you find the place you are looking for-"

"Hyrule"

"-than you may have them back. I'm sorry, Link." Anju quietly finished. ". . . Eat up before it gets cold." With that she left. Link felt angry, he wanted nothing more than to leave now. But first, he looked over at the cooling peach oatmeal, breakfast smelled and looked delicious.

Downstairs, Anju was sulking. Leaning against the desk she wondered if she were doing the right thing in taking away Link's weapons. Already he was acting like a mother hen to the boy. She stood straight up. It was wrong to take a customer's belongings, but it was abnormal for a boy to be around weapons. Then again, Link wasn't a normal customer.

Anju felt confused, but brightened up when she thought of a brilliant idea:

_Link couldn't have his weapons, but he can have his masks. _

Anju raced upstairs to her room and in the chest next to the door inside held all of Link's stuff, front his sword to the playful masks he had. Anju gathered them all up before knocking on Link's door.

"Link?" She called. "I have something for you."

Link opened the door,_ had Anju changed her mind?_ He hoped. Anju handed him a sack and Link took it, excited. He frowned when he pulled out _The Keton Mask_.

"I figured you deserved at least your masks." Anju replied. As Link rummaged through the bad, he noted that none of the Bosses Masks were present, nor were _The Deku Mask, The Goron Mask_ or _The Zora Mask_. He groaned when he couldn't find _The Fierce Deity Mask_, he was upset since he only wore it only once. It bothered him knowing all the magical Masks were gone. Had they disappeared? Had Anju confiscated them still?

"I'm missing four masks." Link replied, truthfully. Anju frowned, searching the bag. "That's all that was in there; did they fall out?"

"I don't know." Link answered. He pulled out The Postman's Hat, The Shadow Mask, The Stone Mask, Romani's Mask. Nothing. Na-da. Link felt his face scrunch up and he wanted to cry. He had worked so hard for the masks, hopefully they were not being used or maybe the Giants took them. He only hoped.

"Oh, Link, don't cry." Anju wiped away his tears. "How about you and I go make some masks?"

Make a mask? Link had never made a mask before. He assumed it was easy crafts. Anju took him by the hand and the two walked down to the front desk where Anju pulled out colorful papers, scissors, string, glue, feathers and water paints. Link's eyebrows furred together in confusion as Anju hoisted him on the desk so his legs swung.

"Alright, what color would you like?" Anju smiled.

Link thought for a moment before pointing to some green paper. Anju smiled, "Alright, now fold it in half and cut down the middle."

Link did so. "Okay, now this is tricky for the eyes." Link watched as Anju folded his paper again and cut out eye-holes for him and handed it back to him.

""Now what?" Link asked.

"Decorate!" Anju grinned. "Do whatever you like, Link." Link bit his lip before reacing for some paints. He hadn't done any arts and crafts since he lived in the Kokiri Forest, and a sense of longing and childish creativity came back to him and he soon found himself eloped in the project.

"May I see what you have done?" Anju asked, leaning over him. She gasped, "Oh, Link, it's wonderful!"

"It is?"

"Of course! It's really nice. I like it." Anju smiled at the mask. Link has cut it some more so it wouldn't look so rectangular but more like a masquerade Domino mask. It was laced with feathers on one side but kept plain on the other. Anju gently took it from Link, and tied it around his head. She grinned.

"It's The Link Mask." She praised.

Link blushed, smiling softly. He then remembered the mask Kafei and Anju both made, together it formed The Couple's Mask. He gasped.

"Miss Anju! I still have your mask, do you want it back?" He asked.

Anju thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Why not?" Like wondered.

"Link, I don't need a mask to prove how much I love Kafei. I'll express my love by honoring him." Link gave a puzzled glance and Anju snickered. "Meaning, I'll be faithful, honest and true to him and our relationship."

"Miss Anju, I know you love Kafei and all. . . but why do you want to marry him?" Link asked, hopping off the desk and helping Anju put away the crafts. Anju smiled.

"Well, to be honest, Kafei didn't like me when we were kids."

Link frowned, "Why?"

"He was just a boy, Link. I mean, boys sometimes don't like girls when they're children. I don't know why, but I clearly remember Kafei sticking his tongue out at me when I would play at the playground." Anju was chuckling at the found memory of a small boy with purple hair glaring at her.

Link was lost. He didn't know how someone could be mean to you when you were kids, but then you get married as adults.

"Is that why you like him?" Link asked.

"Oh, no, not necessarily. I just find it ironic how my childhood bully became my lover." Anju continued. "But as time went on, Kafei left me alone and we became very distant. Well, one day he came to The Stock Pot Inn, actually, it was my first day at front desk; he came in shaking and all nervous to ask me out to the carnival when we were teens."

Anju smiled fondly at Link's mask. "We went together every year after that. Then on the night of our tenth year going, he proposed to me, right in the middle of town, in front of everyone. I was so happy."

Link lowered his head, rubbing one hand to his arm. He hiccuped in sadness that went noticed by Anju.

"Like? What's wrong?"

"I. . . I miss my friends." He admitted. He missed Saria, Fado, The-Know-It-All-Brothers and he even missed that bully Mido. He wondered what they were doing right now; did they miss him? Were they searching for him? Was Saria back in the woods since Zelda had played the Song of Time?

"Oh Link." Anju got on both knees and hugged the crying boy. "No more tears, eh? You've done nothing but cry here and I feel bad. Let's do something fun, shall we?"

Link sniffed, "Fun?" He asked.

"Yeah, have you been to the park recently? I know it's not much, but we'll do something." Anju smiled, fetching for her coat. Link looked around, worried.

"But what about the Inn?" He asked.

"Oh, The Rosa sisters are sleeping right now, The Brothers are practicing their juggling routine and my mother is here if anyone needs anything. It'll just be an hour."

Link clutched his mask. "C-can I bring this?" He asked.

Anju nodded, "Of course!" Anju watched as the boy happily leaped off the desk and hurried to the door, excited to get some fresh air. Anju only hoped that this would cheer Link up, who knows what the boy had to endure. . .

* * *

><p>Kafei was hunched over his father's desk with Mayor Dotour and several other guards.<p>

"There." He pointed, "In Ikana Canyon. His hideout it just around the corner through some ridges. There's a door only Sakon can open."

Mayor Dotour nodded, "How will we know if he's there?" He asked.

"We won't know, that's why we need him to rob someone." Kafei explained. There was an abrupt confusion among the men in the room and outbursts were loud.

_"What?"_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"What nonsense are you talking about?" _

Kafei sighed, he knew that this would happen. Of course, they'd speak out before he'd finish. "Alright, I know it's sketchy, but I have a plan."

"What plan, Son?"

"Sakon usually steals items that are affiliated with gold, money, or something of value. Last act he tried to perform was mugging The Bomb Shop owner's mother." Kafei remembered hiding behind the fence and watching the scene take place. Just as he was about to stop Sakon, out leaped The Green Hat kid and he stopped the mugging. Kafei smiled to himself, Link truly was a hero.

"Well, if he's such a big man, than why doesn't anyone do anything to stop him?" Dotour asked. "where did this take place?"

"At the North Gate."

Everyone turned to the North Gate guard and the man looked away, shamefully. "Figures." Kafei scoffed. "No offence, father. But these guards are useless. Not one of them does anything but stand around all day. We had The Moon falling, Sakon's robberies and none of them did a single thing."

"I beg to differ." A voice came out from the crowd. Everyone turned to the door to seeCaptain Viscen walking in. Kafei narrowed his eyes in anger seeing the guard clad in Purple walk in. Captain Viscen was nothing but a pain in Kafei's side since they were both children. Both of them sought the approval of Dotour. The purple clad guard took center of the room across from Kafei at the desk. He glanced at the map and rolled his eyes.

"Please, there's nothing but canyons and that strange scientist and his daughter that live out there." Viscen scoffed.

"No, there is not!" Kafei growled. "There's a hidden part of the canyon, it's full of treasure, stolen goods and other valuable items! Sakon is a theif!"

"Puh, you've been going on and on about Sakon ever since you got engaged to the Inn keeper." Viscen folded his arms. Kafei felt his hands clench. "Don't you say anything about Anju!-"

"By the way, Kafei. I've just recently found out that you've "returned" where were you for these past few weeks? Out running with your head in the clouds, scared like a chicken about the Moon falling?"

"No," Kafei replied sharply. "I was out looking for a criminal, doing YOUR job!"

"Well, while you were out searching, supposingly doing my job" I was back here patrolling, and keeping order. Much like a mayor would do, but your parents were too worried sick about you to do such a thing like run a town!"

Mayor Dotour slammed his hands down on the desk. "Now, that's quite enough! With all due respect Captain, all you did was fight with The Carpenters about whether the carnival would continue or not!"

"I was worry about the Town's safety!"

Kafei snorted, "Safety? Is that was you call running like a coward?"

"At least I was present! You'd know a lot about running away, haven't you?"

Before anyone could argue anymore there was a loud bang and the door opened abruptly once more as Madam Aroma came waddling into the room.

"Now that is quite enough!" She yelled, stomping into the room. "Kafei!" She turned to her son who slightly shivered at his mother's anger. He had seen it as a child and a teenager, it was best her anger not be directed at you.

"I have warned you about your anger, son! You're a man now do not go around picking fights!" Madam Aroma screamed.

Mayor Dotour glanced out the door at his secretary, but the green haired woman just silently apologized.

"You are going to be the mayor of this town, is this the kind of reputation you want to have? Picking fights with guards?!"

Kafei knew it was better not to argue back. "No, Ma'am."

Captain Viscen snickered, but nearly choked when Aroma turned to him. "And you! That's my son you are speaking to! I'd get your facts straight BEFORE you rant your mouth, am I clear?"

Viscen nodded.

Madam Aroma huffed, waddling out of the room, before she left however, "You boys better have either a solution, a plan, or an agreement for whatever problem you've got going BEFORE you leave this room; am I clear?!"

"Yes Madam Aroma." The room spoke.

The lady shut the door.

". . . . That's one scary lady." The Northern Guard spoke.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Link looked around, baffled by how many people were in Clock Town. Tons of Faces he didn't recognize and much more, a large portion of them knew Anju.<p>

"Hi Anju!"

"I'm so glad I could make it for the wedding!"

"How is your mother?"

"Anju! It's been ages!"

It took them almost twenty minutes to get to the park, even though Anju lived less than thirty-feet from North Clock Town. Link felt shy for the first time in a long time, especially when people noticed him holding Anju's hand, and took this chance to hide behind the red-headed Inn keeper; although it only made the strangers laugh.

"I'll see you soon!" Anju waved goodbye to some joyful friends of hers. She leaned back to see Link grasping her dress.

"And what's gotten you in a shy mood?" Anju laughed. She stopped seeing how frightened the blonde looked. "Oh, Link, what is the matter? Do you want to go back to the Inn?"

Link shook his head. Anju seemed to be enjoying herself outside, who was he to make her go back in? "No." He replied. "I'm just not used to seeing so many people in clock Town, where did they all come from?" He asked. Anju held Link's hand once more before escorting him to the park.

"Well, they were here before the moon arrived, but once that block of rock made an appearance, many of them left." Anju replied. This baffled Link, he didn't remember seeing any other Clock Town residents at Romani Ranch, or any other inhabitants while he went on his Journey.

"Where did they go?" He asked, quietly, hopefully. Could it be that one of them ventured into Hyrule?

"I'm not certain." Anju replied. "Many of them packed up without a word and were gone in one night. My guess is they went to The Swamp, or The Mountains."

Impossible, Link thought. The Mountains were frozen solid when he arrived; where would they live in The Swamp? There was poisonous water everywhere? And The Great Bay was out of rule, only Zoras lived there. While Link thought of this, he didn't realize they had made it to the park.

"Alright, here we are!" Anju beamed.

Link was about to ask if they could head back to the Inn so he could think more about this, but a loud voice called his name.

"LINK! IT'S LINK!" Link turned to see Jim, the red-head bandanna wearing Bomber race to him. "Link! You haven't left?"

Anju couldn't help but smile at the scene. "Aw, Link, are you an official Bomber too? I remember when Kafei was one."

Jim glared at Anju, "No girls allowed!" He stuck his tongue out at her and Anju rolled her eyes.

"Well, I see the rules haven't changed. Alright, Link. I'll be doing some shopping in West Clock Town. Please stay in the park, alright?" Anju turned to leave but Link rushed to her.

"No, it's okay, Miss Anju!" He cried. "I don't mind going with you!"

Reasons were unknowns why Link didn't want Anju to leave, but he had felt sad when she left his side. Anju knelt down, smiling softly. "Oh, Link, it's just for an hour or two. Have fun with your friends. I'll be back to pick you up." Softly, she hugged him goodbye and waved as she left.

Link waved goodbye softly and Jim patted his back. "Wanna' play?" Jim smiled. "It's more fun playing when you know nothing is here to kill you."

Link thought for a moment, it had been so long since he played an actual game with someone; all the games in the Kokiri Forrest, he was usually excluded from because he didn't have a fairy at the time. He nodded softly and Jim grinned.

"I'm gonna' get the rest of The Bombers! Let's go see Old manShikashi at the Astronomy site!" Jim ran ahead and Link gasped.

"But, I can't leave the park!" He yelled.

"So? I mean, it's not like we're leaving Clock Town or anything, it's not that bad." Jim persuaded. Link sighed and followed Jim, as long as they were back within an hour, he told himself.

Link followed Jim and when they arrived at the Secret passage, Jim blew a whistle and four blue-bandanna bombers arrived. They all turned to the Yellow bandanna boy.

"Password, Jim?" The boy asked.

"14523" Jim answered. The yellow-bandanna boy stepped away and all five bombers, including Link, ran down the dark passage way.

"Hey! Someone light a stick or something!" One Bomber ordered.

"Don't be a cry baby, there's a light over there!" Jim pointed out. When they came to the water ridges, Jim went first in jumping to the clear cinder block. Following him was Link and then four bombers. Link felt like something was missing when he ran with the bombers, he had no weapons.

_What if we ran into danger?,_ he thought. But danger never came and Jim was the first one up the ladder. Soon the Bombers and Link were standing in the middle of a colorful laboratory.

"Old man! We're back!" Jim cried out, running up the colorful staircase. The old man turned and smiled kindly at the Bombers.

"Can we look into the telescope, please?" Jim asked.

"Please mister, Shikashi?" followed four bombers, all holding their hands together, giving puppy eyes. The old man stepped away and Jim was the first one to look. "Wow! Clock Town looks so cool!" He replied.

Link stood afar from the group. He didn't feel like he was fitting in very well. He was happy to be a member of the Bombers, but when Jim and the other members were together, he just felt like he was intruding.

"Would you like to have a look, young man?" Link looked up seeing he was offered the telescope. "No thank you, sir." Link shoved his hands into his pocket and waited for the other Bombers to finish.

"This is boring, Jim. Let's do something else!" A bomber cried.

Jim thought for a moment, "We could play hide-and-seek!" Jim cried. The bombers cheered and Link was just thankful he could go back to Clock Town.

"Not it!" One cried and soon everyone called they weren't 'IT' but Link. Link gasped seeing the bombers had started running away.

"Wait up!" He cried, he couldn't hide his smile though. Link had caught up to one Bomber, tagging him as the boy fell down, disappointed he was out of the game. Link had found the rest of the bombers through out Clock Town and when he found Jim and caught him Link realized that an hour had gone by and, just as promised, Anju returned to the park, smiling at Link as she held a bag of groceries.

"I see you've been having fun, Link. See, it wasn't so bad now was it?" Anju asked.

Link shook his head and reached out to help Anju carry groceries. Link waved goodbye to the rest of the bombers as he followed Anju back to the Inn.

"Miss Anju?" Link asked, yawning. Anju turned and smiled at the sight of the tired boy. "Where's Kafei?"

Anju looked over at The Mayor's and bit her lip. "I think he's doing some business, dear. Let's go to the Inn and you can have a nap, sound nice?"

Link nodded, he was tired from running around and could use a nap. Together, he and Anju, walked hand-in-hand, back to the Inn.

* * *

><p>"Father," Kafei was alone in the room with his father, after everyone had left. The meeting ended with everyone (well, almost everyone, Captain Viscen didn't look too convincing) promising that they'd promise to compromise at tomorrow's meeting. Kafei wanted to speak to his father alone.<p>

"Yes, son?" Totour asked.

"Tomorrow, are you coming to meet the boy who saved us?"

"yes, yes. . . .what's his name?"

"Link."

"Strange name."

"Yeah, Dad, he has reason to believe that he lives. . . somewhere else than Termina." Kafei replied, "He'd like to look at the maps."

Dotour looked baffled as he laughed, "Wha-what?"

"Please Dad? I mean, he's probably using this as to take a look at where he's at so he can go home."

Dotour nodded, "Very well. After all, I'd like to meet the boy who saved my town."

Kafei smiled, "I'm going to The Inn, I'll see you and Mom tomorrow though." Dotour called Kafei back before the purple-head could leave.

"Kafei, wait, where are you staying?"

Kafei bit his lip, remembering he promised his friend at The Curiosity Shop that he'd stay for a while until Sakon was caught. "I'm staying at a friend's. I'll be in Clock Town. I'm safe." Kafei replied.

Dotour trusted his son. "Very well. Who is this friend, if I might ask?"

"I can't tell you yet, Dad."

". . . Okay. Just, it's glad to have you back Son." Dotour hugged his son and Kafei held right back, enjoying the embrace. "I promise, when we catch Sakon, I'll tell you everything. No more secrets."

"I trust you, Kafei."

Kafei left for the Inn, ready to be with his Fiance and, for some reason, Link.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TIME:<strong>

A PLAN TO CATCH SAKON IS PLACED AND LINK GETS TO LOOK AT THE MAPS.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>That's all for this chapter folks! Please review and I'll hope to see you next chapter! <strong>**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel. **


	3. Chapter 3 Clock Town Maps

** I do not own**_ Zelda_**, or any of the characters,**_ The Legend Of Zelda_** and it's characters are owned by my lovable childhood gaming toy and company: **_Nintendo._

**Enjoy everyone :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

CLOCK TOWN MAPS

Cermia waved goodbye to the last of the remaining gusts to leave Romani ranch. She smiled with pleasure looking up at the clear blue shy, free of that hideous moon.

"Big sister!" Cermia turned to see Romani running up behind her. "Is that everyone?" the little girl asked.

"Yes it is, little sister." the older girl replied. "And it's almost dinner time, so let's get cooking." Back in their warm home, Cremia was in the middle of making dinner while Romani set out two plates, two cups and two sets of silverwear. It was just the two of them since their parents passed away. Romani was a small baby at the time and Cremia was blossoming into a teenager. Life was hard for the two sisters, but they made it work.

There was a knock at the door that startled Cremia.

"Who could that be? One of the neighbors?" She asked herself, taking off her apron to answer the door.

Romani sat at the table.

"Hello?" Cermia asked.

"Letter!" It was the post man, he must have ran all the way from Clock Town! Cremia was surprised, thanking the man as she took the letter from his hand and began opening it.

"Who's it from?" Romani asked.

Cremia didn't answer but began reading the letter. It was from her dear friend, Anju.

_Dear Cremia,_

_Kafei came back! He told me everything: it was the Skull Kid on top of the moon that turned him into a child, and it was a thief that stole his wedding mask. He had been planning for weeks to get it back and with the help of a little boy named Link, he was able to. Kafei is currently back to normal, however the boy, Link, is staying with us at Clock Town and will more than likely be given an award, or at least a thank you. As for the wedding, Kafei and I want to wait a little while longer before we have it. _

_If you would like to meet the 'little hero' Come by the Inn, this way we can also discuss Wedding delimas. _

_-Anju. _

Cremia scoffed at the letter, shocked. _Could this be the same boy who fought off those Gorman Brothers when we were attacked? _

"Who is it from, big sister?" Romani asked.

Cremia closed her mouth, containing herself. And what was this about Kafei being turned into a child? Hopefully there would be answers when she went to visit Anju.

"It's from Anju." Cremia replied, turning off the stove. "She's invited us to Clock Town to meet the boy."

Romani was puzzled, "Boy? What boy?"

"A boy who saved Termina."

"Grasshopper? Oh, I already know him." Romani boasted. "He helped fight away the Aliens!" Cremia rolled her eyes, "Enough with the Aliens, Romani. They don't exist."

The little girl pouted. "Do so." She kicked her chair. "Do I get to go to the city, big sister?" She asked, hopeful. She had always wanted to go to Clock Town, but someone always had to watch the cows. Cremia was skeptical about letting Romani come, but it was the least she could do so her sister could meet the hero.

"Well, I guess so. We'll have to find someone to watch the cows though." Cremia replied. "But you're not going anywhere until you eat your food."

Romani pouted once again seeing a plate full of spinach. "Gross. . . "

* * *

><p>It was dinner time and Link was sorting out all of his masks. He still had this unnerving fear in the back of his head about the Four Masks he didn't have. <em>The Deku Mask, The Goron Mask, The Fora Mask <em>and finally:_ The Fierce Deity Mask. _

Where had they all gone? Were they in someone's possession? If so, who?

Link was trying to wrap his head around the possibilities but was interrupted by a knock at his door. "Come in!" He called. In walked Anju and Kafei. Kafei carried a big bowl and ladle while Anju carried small bowls with spoons.

"Hello, Link!" Anju smiled, "Ready for supper?"

Link nodded, the soup smelled great, so it was more than likely made by Kafei or someone other than Anju. The three sat at the table and Kafei started a fire in the fireplace for warmth. Before they could dig in, however-

"Anju! We have a problem in the kitchen!" Someone was calling her. Anju excused herself and was gone for less than a minute, but when she returned, she was summoned once again, this time to sweep the hallways. It seemed Anju didn't have a moment to herself.

Kafei snarled, "She works like a damn dog." He muttered.

Link silently agreed with him. "Why?" He asked. He never understood why Anju never stood up for herself, or even said 'No'. "It's not in her nature." Kafei replied. "Anju can't say no to anything or anybody. Which is a two way-street. She'd the kind of person that is both stubborn and a push-over. But that doesn't stop her from caring deeply about everyone she meets." Kafei smiled.

Link looked out the door seeing Anju dust off masks and picture frames while a Rosa Sister complained about the filthy conditions of the Inn.

"They're rude." He commented, sipping his soup.

"I guess. Eaither they have high expectations, or they're snobby." Kafei leaned in, "I choose the second guess." He smirked, making Link giggle.

"Link, you'll have people like that, people who demand the highest quality and never give a cent back in their life." Kafei sighed, "Then you'll have people like Anju, who give all they have and ask for nothing in return. It's people like The Rosa sisters that you have to tolerate, and people like Anju, that you love."

Link had never thought of it that way. He knew there was Evil and Good in the world, but he didn't know anything else besides that matter. He thought about himself, his actions. He had killed a lot, lied and even cheated. Did that make him a bad person?

He gulped.

"Phew!" Anju smiled, "I'm starving."

"I can see why," Kafei muttered, shutting the door. "So, may I ask why I saw you writing letters this afternoon?" Kafei asked Anju. Link didn't remember Anju doing any of that, so she must have done it while he was sleeping. Anju finished her meal before answering.

"I wrote to everyone telling them that the Wedding would be on hold for a while," She declared. "I also sent a letter to Cremia; I told her to come visit me, seeing she's my Maid Of Honor."

Kafei looked perplexed. "You don't believe what your mother said, do you?" He asked.

Anju frowned. "No. I do not. Why should I?"

"I'm not saying you should, because it's false information."

Link was confused. _What were they talking about? _

"Kafei, it's my mother, okay? She's all talk and no proof. That's all. I don't believe it."

Kafei nodded, "Alright. Well, tomorrow, Link, I'm taking you to my father's office to look at the maps." Link's face lit up with joy as he smiled boradly. "Really?" he asked. Kafei nodded, "Just, don't get your hopes up too high when you don't find Hyrule."

Anju glared at Kafei. "Kafei." She hissed.

"What?" Kafei asked.

"Kafei, there was no need for that!"

Link suddenly felt awkward. One second Kafei and Anju were agreeing on something, then they were fighting. Was this what married couples did? Or was that before marriage? Either way, he didn't like it.

"I'm just saying-"

"Kafei, he's a child!"

"That doesn't mean it exists!"

Link put two-and-two together and realized they were talking about him. They didn't believe that Hyrule exists. Link pushed his soup bowl further into the table so he could rest his elbows. It seemed no one believed him, what's worse was he had no one but the Skull Kid's testimony on Hyrule-

Wait. That's it!

"Miss Anju?" Link asked.

Anju and Kafei stopped arguing to look at Link. "Yes?" Anju asked, softly. "What is it, dear?"

"I know someone else who was from Hyrule." Link started. "It's The Skull Kid. He lived in the Kokiri Forest like me!"

Kafei and Anju's eyes widened. The Forest?! Was the boy homeless!? "Link. . . do you even have parents?" Kafei asked. Link thought for a moment. He tried to remember what The Deku Tree told him, but he was drawing a blank. His only assumption was that his parents didn't want him. That made him feel empty.

"No." He answered honestly. "But I have friends!" He added.

Anju was loss for words. The boy was an orphan! All alone in the world. The red head woman got on her knees to face the boy eye-to-eye. Kafei stood up, his hands gripping the wood of the table. Link didn't understand why they were so sad, he lived his whole life without parents and he didn't really feel anything was wrong.

"Link. . . " Anju bit her lip. "How. . .how?"

"I don't really know." He mumbled. "I guess, they didn't want me."

He couldn't remember what The Deku tree told him, it was so long ago, but what if his theory was true? What if he wasn't wanted? Link felt his bottom lip tremble and an unknown, hidden sadness deep inside him elope and soon he found himself holding back as hard as he could to cry, but tears fell.

"Link, honey." Anju softly spoke, wiping his tears away with her finger. "Now you listen here: You're a hero. You saved us all. I don't want to believe that your parents didn't want you, but if that's the case than they threw away a good thing." She smiled.

"Link, if wasn't for you, we'd be goners." Kafei implied, crouching next to Anju. "And we have you to thank."

Link recalled all the memories he had with his friends at the Kokiri Forest, and all of Hyrule. Not to mention he had some here in Termina. He had saved the world, twice! He gave a soft smile. "I guess." He mumbled.

"Link, I want to believe your parents wanted you very much. I know they had to love you," Anju cooed.

"I mean, who doesn't like a kid with messy blonde hair, eh?" Kafei joked, tousling Link's hair, making his laugh. The moment was ruined however as there was a harsh knock at the door.

"Anju? Anju!"

It was Anju's Mother.

Anju sighed, "I'll be right back to tuck you in, Link. Kafei, can you get the dishes?" Kafei wished Link goodnight and felt with the dirty dishes. Link had a moment of peace to himself as he removed his dirty clothes into a nightgown Anju had given him. He thought about everyone he met here, they were exact duplicates of the people back in Hyrule. But if that were the case, than shouldn't he have met himself in Termina? Link shook his head, riddling himself of the confused thoughts.

He laid in bed, staring out the window. The sun was setting and he could hear a wolf's howl in the distance. He yawned and laid down, deciding he'd wait for Anju a little while longer. His plan failed and he was out like a light.

Meanwhile, in Anju's Grandmother's room. . .

"Anju. I'd like more details about the wedding." Anju's mother demanded, helping her ailing mother into her bed. Anju was worried; her mother had a tendency to stick her nose in other people's business and she usually never stuck to correct facts.

"Whatever for, Mother?" Anju asked, folding her Grandmother's blankets.

"So I know who to send letters to and tell that it's been officially called off." Her mother simply replied. Anju turned abruptly and was stunned.

"Called off? I never said it was to be so."

"And why ever not? I mean, think about it. Kafei must have had enough time to impregnate a girl, more than likely that Cremia girl over at Romani Ranch-"

Anju stomped her foot. "Mother!" She hissed. "Kafei and I are putting off the Wedding until things cool down a little bit, and until we find Link's home."

_But, Link didn't have a home. But, he MUST have someone that took care of him. He had to. _

The plump red-head arched her eyebrow in annoyance. "He's _still_ here?"

"Yes, Mother. Link is welcomed here until further notice."

"Until we find someone who needs a room."

Anju hoped her mother wasn't implying what she thought she was. Her mother wouldn't throw a child out on the streets. Never. She hoped. Anju excused herself, she had a rough night and Link was more than likely waiting for her to tuck him into bed.

"Anju." Anju stopped half-way up the stair case, looking down to see Kafei. He smiled warmly. "I wanted to wish you goodnight."

Anju blushed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Goodnight, Kafei."

"Tell Link I said goodnight as well." He replied, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Anju asked, rushing down stairs. Kafei stopped at the door. He couldn't tell Anju. He wanted to wait and tell everyone where he was hiding, he couldn't put his friend, The Curiosity Shop owner, at risk. "Anju, sweetie, I can't tell you just yet."

Anju frowned, her Mother's rumors were getting to her.

_"He's cheating on you with that ranch girl Cremia for sure!"_

"Why not?" Anju softly demanded.

"Anju, if I told you, you'd be mad at me. Right now, I need time, please." Kafei practically begged. "I'll be back in the morning. Sweet dreams, my love." With that, Kafei left, running as fast as he could to the Laundry Pool. Anju huffed to herself, locking the front door and rushing quickly up to Link's room. She caught herself seeing the boy fast asleep on top of the covers.

She smiled, he looked so at peace sleeping. The dark circles under his eyes were almost gone and he looked to be of more color than sickly pale. She slowly pulled the covers from under him and tucked him into bed, softly tousling his hair before leaving.

* * *

><p>"So, you're the mayor's son?" Link asked, confirming his suspensions of Kafei. He knew the man must be important, but he couldn't put two and two together until today. Kafei nodded, serving Link some french toast.<p>

"I am." Kafei grinned. "It has it's perks._ Ladies are all over me._" He laughed. "But Anju's my lady."

Link smiled, today, as promised, Kafei was going to take him to The Mayor's where Kafei said there was to be a special thank you in his honor and he'd get to look at the maps.

"Ready to get going?" Kafei asked after Link was finished eating. Link nodded and he and Kafei left for The Mayor's. Inside was bustling with Soldiers. All of them were really tall and dressed in armor, making Link feel a little intimidated. However, he hardly assumed that any of them ever dealt with what he had to.

Link caught glimpse of a Soldier dressed not like the others, he had a more elaborate uniform with purple. Once Link caught eyesight with him, the Soldier glared at him. Link gulped.

"Here," Kafei opened the door on the right, his family's home.

"Father. Mother." Kafei called, allowing Link inside. "This is Link. The Hero." Link was met with Mayor Dotour and Madam Aroma. He recognized the plump woman and the short man. Apparently they him too.

"Kafei. . .is this a joke?" Mayor Dotour asked.

"He's just a baby!"

Kafei scratched the back of his head nervously watching Link give off looks of annoyance as Madam Aroma petted his hair and fretted with his soft clothes Anju bought for him. "Well, that's the thing. Er. . . " Kafei was at a loss on how to explain this to his parents.

"He's. . . very heroic!" He nervously laughed.

Madam Aroma narrowed her eyes. "I don't understand, Kafei. Is this a joke?"

"No, mother it's not. Link saved everyone, right buddy?" Link nodded. This was one of the reasons why he wanted to leave Termina quickly; because who would ever believe a child saved the world? No one. Mayor Dotour and Madam Aroma shared a glance.

"There's more I need to tell you, but not right now." Kafei answered. "Right now Link needs to look at the maps. Please?"

"What is there to look at?" The mayor asked.

"He's trying to find his home."

"Hyrule!" Link pipped up. The Mayor and his wife shared yet another look. Hyrule? What place was this? Surly it was made up, it had to be. Kafei nodded to his mother and father before Mayor Dotour smiled.

"Well, Link. As thanks from The Mayor of Clock Town, you have my up-most thanks for saving us all." Dotour grinned, "And as reward, I am willing to let you look at our oldest maps." Link gave a big, broad smile as he followed the mayor and Kafei to a room in the back. Inside had a desk, three chairs and maps on display in picture frames on the walls. Mayor Dotour took one of the oldest maps down. It was very delicate and he tried his best to not let some of the sides crust off.

"This is our oldest map of Clock Town, made over two-hundred years ago when our founders created Clock Town and the world as we know it."

"The giants." Link retorted. Dotour nodded. Link slowly ran his fingers through the page of the map. It looked the same, but only compared to present day map, Clock Town was smaller and Romani Ranch wasn't listed on here.

"Where did your people come from, Mayor Dotour?" Link asked.

"We don't recall, Link. But we were once an ancient tribe, using spells, magic and hexing rituals." That would explain Major's Mask, Link thought. "We became a civilized pact, got rid of any magical practices and lived on. That is all."

Link bit his lip. "What about the giants?"

"The Giants are just a story-"

"Father, you must have seen them. They came to hold up the moon." Kafei reminded Dotour. The Mayor nodded, "Or so I believe. I think they descended into the Heavens."

Link nodded slowly. "Have you heard of the Three Goddesses?" He asked.

Kafei and Dotour shared a look. "The three what?"

"The Three Goddesses," Link repeated. " These golden sacred triangles were left behind by the three Golden Goddesses: _Din,_ the Goddess of Power; _Nayru_, the Goddess of Wisdom; and _Farore_, the Goddess of Courage. After the creation of the land of Hyrule. It was formed at the point where they ascended to the heavens, in a different dimension connected to Hyrule and called the Sacred Realm."

Kafei's mouth gaped open.

"Link." Dotour sighed. "That's a nice story, but really. There's nothing out there but wilderness."

"But I came through a door." Link replied. "Under the Clock Tower!" He insisted. "There's a door way that shut on me and I can't get it open!"

Dotour smirked. "You mean the door in which we keep our props in for The Carnival?"

Link swallowed. _No. No it can't be right!_ He came through it, he was sure of it! Link wanted to argue but Kafei stepped in. "Link. It's alright. But this is getting out of hand, please, if you're an orphan with no place to stay than Anju and I don't mind you living with us."

That was half the truth. Kafei didn't mind if Link lived with them, not at all. In fact, he had other plans for Link.

"But it's true!" Link cried. "Think about it! You've never heard, or seen me until now. But according to you there's no one else or anything out there but pirates, Zoras, Gorons and Dekus! How is it possible that you're just NOW meeting me?"

Kafei and Dotour didn't answer.

"Link. . . I think you should go back to Anju. Right now I need to talk to My Father about catching someone."

Link dropped the subject for a moment to hear what Kafei was talking about. "Who?" He replied.

"Sakon. And it's a very dangerous mission." Kafei crouched down to Link's level, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"I'll go!" Link shouted. "I want to help."

He felt like he needed to prove this to Kafei. To prove that he wasn't just some dumb kid making up lies. Kafei's eyes widened. "No!" He cried. He was given weird looks from Dotour and Link. "No. . . " He repeated more quietly. "Link, that's not a good idea, Sakon might be dangerous."

Link's eyes narrowed, since when was Kafei the boss of him?

"No he's not. He's just a prancing coward. The Clock Town Guards couldn't handle him." Link nervously looked at the mayor after his retort. "Er. . . sorry."

Mayor Dotour laughed, "Well, as upset as I am hearing how lazy my soldiers have been, I see you've got spunk, Kid. Keep it up and one day you might make Captain." Dotour lovingly tasseled Link's hair and never noticed the open-mouthed-shocked-expression Kafei had.

He didn't want Link to even think about being a soldier now! He wanted Link to be a kid again and quit fighting!

"So. I'm going." Link confirmed. "He lives in Ikana Canyon. There's a little hideout behind a huge rock that only opens for him. . . " Kafei slumped down into a chair, defeated. It was obvious he didn't want Link to come with him to catch Sakon. He originally wanted this mission to be his and his alone, but now the kid was tagging along-

Kafei smirked. He had a brilliant idea.

"Um, Father." He spoke up.

Link and Dotour turned to look at Kafei.

"We're going to need back up, just in case you know." Kafei replied. "I figured this is a better time than any to show our soldiers how to act and behave properly in a time like this."

"What are you suggesting Kafei?" Mayor Dotour asked.

"What I'm saying is Link, you may come." Link was about to cheer for joy when Kafei held up his hand. "On one condition."

Link arched his eyebrow.

". . . We need the entire Soldier fleet coming with us." Dotour's eyes widened. "Are you mad, Kafei?! The entire fleet? Who will watch Clock Town?"

Kafei smirked, "Well, judging by my observation, we'd get along fine without them."

The mayor frowned. "Observation? You mean you were here those months you were missing?" Kafei loudly coughed, interrupting his father.

"Well, it's almost dinner time. Father send word to Captain _vivisection _and tell him to send me his troops. We'll be here Monday to head out for him." Kafei grinned, taking Link by the hand and walking away.

"Say Bye-bye to the Mayor and his wife, Link." He grinned, taking a confused Link away to wonder what a vivisection was.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TIME:<strong>

KAFEI TELLS ANJU THE NEWS OF LINK COMING TO IKANA CANYON; MORE OR LESS, SHE DOESN'T AGREE.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>That's all for this chapter folks! Please review and I'll hope to see you next chapter! <strong>**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel. **


End file.
